


Sleep

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marina is too much in love, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, doting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl pretends to sleep, but sees a new side of Marina Ida that she will most likely never forgetno it isn't smut, and oh my cod there is fluff.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I started tearing up while writing this.. sorry

Pearl was in bed, the thought of sleep not even processing through her mind; ever since Marina had forced the Inkling to go to bed after working overnight yesterday, all the smaller girl could think was the lyrics jammed in her head, and her adorable wife sitting comfortably downstairs.

Her wife. Cod she doesn't deserve such a protective, beautiful person like Marina; the way her Octoling would stare at her, as if she was the most gorgeous Inkling on Earth, and how the taller girl would flutter her eyes open at her whenever they kissed, and then gaze into her eyes when they part... just thinking of Marina made her feel drowsy in love. Marina was hers - who wouldn't call that life perfect?

Before she could even close her eyes - thoughts of her beloved in her mind; she heard footsteps slowly advancing upstairs, towards their bedroom. Pearl, realising who it was, quickly positioned herself so she could be as close to Marina as possible when they slept, quickly snuggling into the covers; her Marina pillow cuddled towards her beating chest.

She heard the door creak slightly open, and then the soft voice of her wife quietly whispering. 

"Pearlie?"

Pearl stayed silent; for she didn't want to make her wife mad, or upset that she hadn't fallen asleep yet. After a few seconds of silence, she hears more footsteps reaching towards their bed - then the sudden feeling of her Marina sitting down on the foot of the bed before strangely choosing to kneel down, most likely gazing her eyes upon the smaller girl.

* * *

Rightfully so, Marina WAS facing the smaller Inkling silently... and she stayed hushed for a few seconds; just staring at her adorable wife with that adorable smile, hugging a pillow with her adorable  
hands.

Pearl was just absolutely adorable.

"I love you," Marina didn't mean for her words to be said out loud; but the Octoling's heartbeats felt just a bit faster, and the words couldn't feel better coming out of her mouth. And as Pearl suddenly looked like she got even comfier with her pillow, the taller wife could do nothing but stare mesmerisingly at her love - her soulmate.

She couldn't help herself anymore.

She went slow as first, gently stroking the Inkling's soft tentacles and lacing her fingers through them; she could feel her wife's tentacles weaving into her hands too, almost as if they softened to the feeling. After a few seconds of combing her hair, she decided to lean in so she could kiss her Pearl's head - and as her heartbeat raced, the Octoling continued whispering.

"P-Pearl, I can't imagine a life without you anymore! I always thought an Octoling couldn't feel love, but then we met..." both heartbeats of both girls only increased as the allured wife stared blissfully at the half-sleeping one.

She, in the heat of the moment, quickly cupped her hands on Pearl's burning cheeks, and as Marina stared, she was promptly rendered lovestruck from her Pearl - the tranquil look etched on her face easily dazing her. She really couldn't hold herself, as she started peppering her precious wife's face with kisses, too enamoured. She leaned back quickly to wipe the early tears from falling, a dam was slowly breaking into her hearts!

"Cod Pearl, I wouldn't fall in love with any other in the world! Just you Pearlie!" Marina whispered out loud, shakily with tears rolling down her face; she was hiccuping with an infatuated grin on her face - yet she let her tears fall, too besotted with her wife to care, "I-I'm just so b-blessed to be y-your w-wife!" 

Marina let out a strained laugh through her tears, trying to say the three words through her hiccups. She went down to kiss on her Pearl again and again; completely forgetting she was asleep. She was lovestruck. Absolutely lovestruck with her love.

Pearl was hers.

After a few seconds, Marina pulled back to watch her wife - Pearl's soft breathing in and out calming the Octoling’s own ragged panting. 

She stayed there for a few minutes, watching Pearl sleep as the Inkling's chest came in and out. The Octoling slowly felt herself falling asleep; she didn't realise that her limbs were entangled with her wife, or the fact that her hearts were hammering into her chest like crazy, but the feeling of her wife, warming her up... it was enough for her eyes to close.

She fell asleep, unknowing that Pearl was awake the entire time. The Inkling’s lips feeling numb from Marina showing her indisputable love to her.

* * *

The smaller girl, after a few seconds of silence, felt Marina's breathing upon her; she opened one eye, to finally to see her wife asleep, hands around her waist, completely worn down, the tentacles on her head were displayed out everywhere. 

Beautiful.

"She fell asleep saying how much she loved me? I’m totally making that a song," The Inkling thought, before let out a shaky laugh, thinking thoughts too blissful to be contained in her mind. She continued staring at HER wife; how could someone show this much love to another?

And as Pearl leaned in, taking her shaking hands of the plushie to hold her wife's head in place for one last kiss, she finally had her time to whisper.

__

"I love you too Rina... so so much,"


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like the sequel nobody asked for. But why not? I like the idea anyway...

"Im sleepy."

Pearl grumpily moaned as she rested her head on Marina's lap – it was nearly 3am, and they were busy writing romantic lyrics to each other, which was the usual for these two useless lesbian wives.

"Ok, go to sleep then," Marina shot back teasingly.

"No! Marina, that's not what you're supposed to say," Pearl grumbled, before doing a soft Marina impression, "I love you Pearlie~"

"Peeeaarl!"

Marina was the one grumbling now, as she covered her face to hide the blush on her cheeks, but the glints of laughter in her gleaming eyes was enough for Pearl to continue her impersonating even more terribly.

"My Pearlie~" Pearl moved her hands over so she could continue stroking her wife's hair, "I couldn't fall in love with any other girl..."

Marina suddenly tensed out, her eyes widening as she looked deep into Pearl's eyes – the sudden realisation was dawning onto her "You heard that?!"

How couldn't Pearl? Marina was literally making out with her while speaking a complete ESSAY on why she was so lucky to have her wife; Marina was literally combing her hair, and kissing her face all over; Marina was literally obsessing over Pearls "radiance and beauty".

"Oh of course, I didn't hear you after you started kissing me and stroking my tentacles," Pearl sarcastically responded.

There was a very strong silence as she stared at her wife (who was too busy covering her entire face with her hands now). Pearl was ready to continue her persistent teasing, but the lack of response from her soulmate slowly worried her more.

"I'm sorry," Marina was speaking in Octoling again; Pearl understood it immediately however – her wife would continuously string apologies in Octoling whenever she was too embarrassed.

Pearl sat up promptly and took Marina's palms off her face, so she could soothe the Octoling's slender hands with her own. As Pearl stared at Marina's red cheeks, she cocked her head to one side and smiled dotingly.

"You're too cute 'Rina"

"No I'm not!" Marina lifted her voice, and Pearl obliviously watched as Marina's face reddened even more, "I'm w-weird."

Pearl started to move her own hands towards Marina's head – The taller Octoling still wouldn't look at her; all she would do is look down, guiltily. Pearl only watched in more anxiety. 

She expected Marina to feel embarrassed, but she was completely lost in her thoughts... again! 

"Yo...Marina?" Pearl's hands were still stuck to Marina's face, so the Inkling could feel the Octoling's hesitant nodding with her hands (which were heating up through Marina's growing embarrassment), "I liked it when you did that".

That seemed to stir Marina up.

"What? Pearlie, is this one of your kinks?"

"NO!" The Inkling shouted, "I just found it cute!"

The Octoling hesitated for a few seconds, before Pearl was finally blessed with another one of Marina's soft smiles. Pearl exhaled in relief, or pure admiration – she didn't care. All she cared for was that her wife was feeling better.

"Are you sure it isn't a kink Pearlie~"

"YES MARINA"

* * *

After a few minutes of arguing whether Pearl had a kink or not, both wives smuggled into each other, as the coach devoured them both.

"So.." Marina finally looked at her wife's eyes – the glimmer in her soulmates kaleidoscopic eyes which stared in pure affection for the smaller Inkling, "Would you mind... if I do it again?"

Pearl couldn't stop smiling. This was her wife. 

"Yes Marina," The smaller Inkling placed her arms around Marina's waist, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Marina tensed, not used to the affection that Pearl was giving her. It took the taller Inkling a while, before she briefly returned the hug, unable to hold the love she had for Pearl for any longer

"Me too..." Marina breathed out, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Probably will do Stan, or Unfamiliar Paradise next.

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by this Reddit post... where a mother talks to his son about how much she loves her (while the guy's pretending to be asleep).
> 
> But this is FanFiction.. and Pearlina. So anything can happen,,,


End file.
